


Platonic proposals

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ahahaha man this is shit probably idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off that one tumblr post - http://pyralspi.tumblr.com/post/94111306502/so-there-was-this-otp-prompt</p><p>Just a cute proposal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic proposals

Your name is John Egbert and you're 10 years old when Dave Strider first says those words to you.  
You're sitting next to him, at the back of the class, and you're watching as he scratches crude drawings into the old and stained table. You wouldn't usually sit here, but you were late and your usual seat's been taken. Years in the future you'll be thankful for the endless traffic you encountered, but right now you're just annoyed. You sigh, leaning back in your chair and staring at the ceiling. You can hear him shift in his chair, and you sigh again, letting your eyes close.  
"Dude, what's gotten your panties in a twist?"  
You flush, turning to face him.  
A pair of ridiculous shades cover his eyes, large and pointed, and a cluster of freckles grace his cheeks. His hair is stark white, and a faded red t-shirt hangs off his shoulders. He looks unusual to say the least, and his neutral expression begins to make you nervous.  
You squirm in your chair, glancing around at the rest of the class, before leaning in towards his ear.  
"I was going to propose to Rose today." You whisper and you think he snorts, a quick grin gracing his face before it's quickly replaced by a smirk. You pout.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Dude, it's nothing."  
You frown, turning away from him and continuing to stare at the ceiling. You hear him resume his drawing.  
"Why don't you just ask her later?"  
"Not so loud!" You tell him, panicked, and he grins again, waiting for your answer.  
"I wanted to give her the whole day to think about it, it's a big decision."  
He seems satisfied, and you spend the rest of the lesson in silence, keeping to yourselves. The bell rings, and you move to stand up, but he graps your sleeve.  
"Have you got a pesterchum?"  
You grin, scribbling it onto his arm. He does the same for you and you both smile at each over.  
"Damn dude, I didn't expect you to have one. Maybe you should just marry me instead!"  
You laugh, turning away from him and walking out the classroom.

"No but you don't understand, this thing was huge. It was like a fucking king, king of the spiders. That's how huge this thing was, I swear to god Egbert stop laughing it was the size of my hand you insensitive prick."  
You snort, falling back into the soft grass. He frowns at you, and you laugh even harder, curling onto your side. He smirks slightly, and you're suddenly blown away by how attractive he is.  
Again.  
You swear it's the fifth time this weak and it's only Tuesday.  
You manage to calm down, your laughter subsiding, but the butterfly's in your stomach stay as you stare at him.  
"It can't of been that bad Dave, it's just a spider."  
"No, it was that bad. Trust me John even someone as freaky as you would've shit his pants it was huge."  
"Why didn't you just call the survey corps then, with the way you're over reacting it probably was a titan!"  
He starts grinning, and you can feel yourself turn bright red as he leans towards you.  
"Dude."  
"What." You manage to choke out, your mind currently preoccupied with how close he is to you. You swear it's a miracle you haven't just kissed him yet, teenage hormones be damned.  
"You watch that anime? Christ John, just marry me already."  
He wraps his arm around your shoulders, and you nearly have a heart attack.  
It's okay though, as you spend the rest of the night watching attack on titan, curled up together at the end of your bed, and you cant help but watch him more than you watch the show.

"Egbert could I have some help over here."  
You grumble, shoving your head into your pillows. Dave whines, and you hear a thud as he falls onto his side.  
"What makes you think I can help you?"  
"You're taking science dude, that's precisely the reason why you can help me right now."  
He hits you on the head with his book, and you grumble, lifting your head.  
"Dave this is really easy."  
"Yeah whatever nerd just fucking do it already."  
"Only if you help with my history."  
"Done."  
You spend the next hour or so sitting with him, pointing out structures and explaining formulas, and you're head is spinning by the time you're finished. He's staring at you like you're some kind of god though, so it's okay.  
"Thanks dude I'd be on the streets without you, I mean seriously just marry me already."  
You groan, falling back onto your bed.  
"No John seriously look at me."  
He's kneeling by your side, on one knee, and holding his hand out towards you. You're pretty sure you look like a tomato.  
"John," He pauses, grinning at you, and you cant help but grin back slightly.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes."  
He laughs, and your heart falls in your chest. You realize that no, unfortunately he's not being serious, and that unfortunately he never will be. But, he's still grinning, his face a shade warmer, and your eyes widen.  
"Dude, you sounded pretty serious."  
You stay quiet.  
"Holy shit you're serious."  
Oh god why wont he just shut up.

Your name is John Egbert, and you're crying. You're staring down at the man in front of you, you're both grinning, and he's holding a ring out towards you.  
"I should've just said yes back when we were ten."  
He laughs and you bury your head into his shoulder, sniffling into his t-shirt.  
"Dave I wasn't joking."  
"I know."  
You don't think you've ever loved anyone more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I'm johndave trash. (also wow what a shit fic name i apologize.)


End file.
